


Detective Kimmy

by xXNekoAngel172Xx



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Detective, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel172Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: I just found this in my drafts. It's just setting up because I hadn't come up with any case for her to solve when I originally wrote this.





	Detective Kimmy

The only noises that interrupted the silence was the fan and the tv program next door. Intermixed with one or another yell of its audience, cheering for the celebrity dancing on screen. I was glad for the two room office. It always kept that distraction off of my work space, even if that meant I had to do a bunch of work all by myself. I reached for a cocoa mug on my desk and gently nibbled on it, tasting the already cold beverage.

Right from the start our detective agency had been struggling to get clients. After all, Iwatobi Town was a quiet, peaceful place where rarely anything scandalous happened. The only reason I had been assigned to this place in the first place were single incidents that the superiors' somehow had linked together and wanted investigated upon. But in reality, nothing around this area suggested a serial killer in hiding. How did they think this town was related at all? I placed down my mug and swiftly shifted to my notes.  
The front door slowly creaked open and a busty woman entered. Her clothes sat tight on her body, highlighting her body's curves. She was showing a lot of cleavage, possibly to lure in unsuspecting prey. As she opened her mouth to form words, every grace she had been emitting vanished in an instance.

"Hey, are you that detective?", she asked nonchalantly and pointed to the sign hanging on the door. "'Cause I've got like a problem."

I took a deep breath, leaning against my chair I attempted to pose myself in a relaxed and cool looking pose. Ignoring her informal approach, I just muttered a soft yeah. She jumped on it, looked from me to a staple of unsorted business cards of the detective agency, and then exclaimed "No way! You are so young!"


End file.
